Nowhere
by Imateensosueme
Summary: The son had looks of hatred in his eyes for the work of fate
1. Default Chapter

Ace in the hole

Yay fan fic #2 

/////////////////////////////////

Planet gunsmoke 

When first organized Gunsmoke was at peril. Finally when things calmed down systems were organized, and some thing was realized. They needed a center point.

That's how Nowhere came about. The equator and meridian were spawned from the middle of Nowhere. The town grew in size to rival July. That however was not the towns true purpose. It would be brought about by a man in a red coat with orange glasses.

///////////////////////////////

Great huh… no ok so I suck review and I write more crap.

Plz review


	2. Now

FIRST

The man was to say the least… odd. He was very tall. He wore a red coat and carried a large silver weapon. His glasses were orange. He carried a large brown travel sack slung across his shoulder. He was fast, silent.

There were rumors of course. He was the weirdest man ever to visit Nowhere. Crazy rumors too, that it was Vash the stampede. But no that cant be right. It was of course dead on.

/////////////////////////////\\\

Vash the stampede, the humanoid typhoon, destroyer of two cities, the 60 billion double dollar man, running from two insurance girls. Cripes it was humiliating. However he needed time to himself. The short one with a big mouth, the big one with a little brain. It was overwhelming. So when he left and Wolfwood had asked him where he was going he had said "Nowhere." And he had meant it.

No doubt they were looking for him

And he couldn't care less. All he needed was a saloon, doughnuts, and sleep.

That he was not going to get.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

ok chapt 2 

RandR plz and read Shot and RandR

All hail Beckira………


	3. the secret

The town

Yay I got reviewz…(hops up and down)

ALL HAIL LORD CHANSUKE

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Let me explain further a bout Nowhere

When the spacecraft The Wanderer crashed on gunsmoke it had a special cargo. It was carrying a large chunk of earth. The edges of the town have walls of jagged metal. This is the remains of the spacecraft. The land here is fertile and teeming with life. The town is protected by the high walls. 

Visitors to Nowhere are rare and are usually treated as oddities. Rumors spread fast. The visitors usually leave. Of course though they know about Vash the stampede. The town also hides an incredible secret. A third plant child.

////////////////////////////////////////

Ikaruga awoke from a troubled sleep. He had dreamed of a familiar stranger. He tried to grasp the dream but it was gone. He looked at the chair in his room as he did every morning. His sword and sticks were in the sheath. He got up and dressed.

He had the face of a teenager. His mom was already at her work. He put the sword on his belt. He pulled it out as fast as he could. It was down to 3.5 milliseconds. His morning routine done he went down stairs to eat. Doughnuts. Again. He was sick of doughnuts. He went outside. 

He was shocked. It was the man in his dream!

He was sure of it. Same red suit, blonde hair, orange glasses, and a box of doughnuts. The man went into a saloon. He followed. The man sat down, ordered and drank. Ikaruga followed. The man raised the glass to his lips. As he did Ikaruga slashed the cup. The man turned to yell but instead stopped his eyes wide.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

yay more. I have been getting in the few reviews I get that my stories are short. Im sorry I just have been short of time lately. Please review and read my other fic shot.


	4. Encounter

Encounter

Im sorry for taking so long it has been hectic here. Thank you to all who reviewed and condemn al those who didn't review but read anyways…. Enough rants more to tell…

Oh yah I'm a poor Mexican boy that does not own anything. Not even trigun.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There is more you still don't know about Nowhere.

When project seeds landed on Gunsmoke there was no iron. No iron equals no magnetic field. When the ships crashed they bore the first signs of iron. The Wanderer however was the largest ship since it contained a chunk of earth and its population. This made it the only magnetic pole of Gunsmoke. This means all magnets point to Nowhere if they are strong enough. This area attracts a rarity everyday.

Clouds. The magnetic field attracts the magnetic charge of the water.

////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Vash the stampede, legendary gunman, 60billion double-dollar man, upon laying eyes on Ikaruga fainted. Not passed out, not blacked out. Fainted. It was an odd spectacle indeed. Ikaruga stood there with a blank face for some minutes.

Vash awoke in a nice house with nice furnishings. He did not remember how he got there though and it worried him greatly. He rolled over to continue his slumber when he noticed a picture on the night stand. He looked at it and studied it. It was of a boy with his father and mother. He knew all three. The boy was Ikaruga, the mothers name was Becki, the fathers name was…Vash.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

ok so this one is short to…BUT YOU KNOW WHAT LIFE IS SHORT. Please review 'cause if you don't you should lay awake at night and think "Does Chansuke know what I dream?" and yes I do (evil laughter).

Plz read my other fic Shot. I'm thinking of updating it.


	5. Encounter V20

Ok this is weird

(Chansuke fighting a shadow, Chansuke wins)

Ha I overcame writer's block.

More to read. Oh ya I don't own Trigun

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nowhere was, perhaps, the only place on Gunsmoke were it rained. And rain it did. Very heavily. Nowhere had solved this problem by putting in flood control gates. Here also enlied the problem. The flood control gates only had one control room. This room was heavily guarded. There were many threats of course; they were all disregarded as empty as no one was stupid enough try it, due in large part for the security measures. Well…except him of course.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Vash the stampede tiptoed down the stairs. He looked around. He was alone. _Good _he thought _no Becki or Ikaruga… no questions._ He found his coat downstairs on the back of a chair. He was almost to the door when he ran into a flash of light. He was thrown bodily backwards to a wall. His gun was up in less than a second. Less than a second later it was hit from his grasp. He looked to his attacker for the first time. He received a large shock. Ikaruga stood above him grinning and holding his gun. "Going somewhere…father?" Ikaruga said coolly.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sorry bout the delay. Ive been swamped. As always review and read my other stories… go on click my id on the top left……..go on…….CLICK IT


End file.
